secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of Ruth Eternal
About CORE™ CORE™: Cult of Ruth Eternal™ is a project started by Ivy Lane. The concept is that mankind has historically tried to define his existence and created religions through asking the big questions: *"Who Am I?" *"Where did I come from?" *"Why am I here?" *"What is my purpose?" These questions were often answered through myths, stories and symbolism that existed within the cultural and geographical boundaries of the society. Often the combination of semiotics inherent in the culture gave rise to a language, a set of behavioral codes,stoies, beliefs and religion. CORE™: Cult of Ruth Eternal™ is an attempt to use this ancient process to record history through the inherent semiotics that exist in the world already. The cultural experience of being a resident in Second Life, a brave new three dimensional world which is a growing society with a language, belief system, stories, symbols and laws that is rich in semiotics (images, icons and symbols). We are attempting to use those semiotics and create a religion that can hold the history and pass on the traditions of world that was once just an idea and is now a growing thriving culture. This project is meant to be shared by the People of Ruth. It is up to all of you to help make this world grow and to help keeps its history, stories, myths, and legends alive. Keep the Faith, Hail Ruth! May she bless you and yours all ways, always. 'Present Recorded Cosmology' (subject to updates and change, looking forward to contributions by those with knowledge of Linden Labs, Second Life and their history and development) 'Major Deities' Also can be known as The Triad of Power. Ruth is the All-Mother. The avatar from whom all avatars are born. If you are fortunate, you may glimpse her visage briefly as people of SL teleport in and out of areas. Occasionally, you may be favored enough by the All-Mother to actually witness the Transforming; the changing of someone's avatar into the shape of the All-Mother herself! You are encouraged to take photos of this Blessed Event and send them in to us. However, only the most favored are actually Transformed, a most Holy Happening that should be revered & captured & shared with others. Uncle Phil is the Creator from whose loins the world of Second Life and Ruth, the All-Mother have sprung. The bringer of Order from Chaos and Pixelated Reality from the Great Void. An effigy of Philip's pants is the shrine of Ruth. A smaller version of his pants makes a great altar to the All-Mother and will be available for sale soon. The Great Corey also known as Flying Spaghetti Monster or Architect Of The Word. Bringer of Language to Second Life (LSL) with which all things of this world shall be animated and themselves given life. Elder Children of the Triad These denizens walk our world dealing with Griefers and meting out Justice; granted great powers in this world by the the Uncle Phil for the good of this world and the protection of the Children. You shall know them by their names. Lindens shall walk among us doing much good and great deeds shall follow them. As you are blessed to witness their Justice, you may have opportunity to request from them a token, a Holy Bear may be bestowed upon petitioners deemed worthy. 'The Ancients' Near the very beginning of SL Time, the Ancients walked the world. Rarely seen any longer, we honor and revere them for the contribution they've made to the formation of this world. In the Second Life World some can be found in the groups known as "Class of 2003" and "Class of 2004" The First One - A Purple Orb "And it shall come to pass that the children shall traverse this world and that the shape of them shall be the perfect Orb. Purple shall be the color, and the color of it shall be purple. And green shall not be the color nor shall orange be the color nor pink nor black which technically is not a color at all but an absence of color nor shall any other color be the color and yellow is right out also for it is the color of the Tricksters. And blue shall not be the color nor shall red save that by marriage with of these two colors in proper combination to produce the Holiest of Holies: Purple which rhymeth with "Flurple". Primitar - In visage near to the Holy All-Mother, the Primitar was the first humanoid shape to be taken by the Children who walk this world. Skinless, & without hair of prim, it served tirelessly as the carriage the Children used to explore and create the world given to us by Uncle Phil. [[User:PhilMetalhead | Phil Metalhead]] - Beta tester (2003), Charter Member, invited to Tyrell Corportation as LSL expert and Script Magician Extraordinaire. Bob Bunderfeld - Beta tester (2003), Charter Member, invited to Tyrell Corportation as Best Builder and now runs Builder's Choice Premium Textures. *Inside The Second Life - A regular occuring interview show with Bob Bunderfeld as host back in Beta. Jopsy Pendragon - Beta tester (2004), Pioneer of Particles and creator of the famous Particle Labratory where the Children can learn everything about particles. YadNi Monde - The God of Freebies has contributed over 35 sims built for content in SecondLife. He is a Master Builder and offers his freebies for all residents. He has three commandments for his followers: #thou shalt build like crazy #thou shalt help the newbie #thou shalt save the freebie 'The Elementals' The Elementals are similar to the earthly nature spirits. They are the elements that make our world and effect our daily living in Second Life. HIppos are a legendary mythical beast that is credited with stomping bugs and gnomes in the early days of Second Life's creation. Hippos are shy and prefer to do their work under the shadow of Rolling Restart, away from the curious eyes of the children. When not working, however, Hippos do not mind being in the presence of the children. "Oh the great hippo! Stomper of gnomes! Savior of all Second Life! How we worship thee!" Lag and Crash are the Twin Titans. Long dormant, they became more aware of the Children as they walked the world, and more jealous of the fun they had. As the Children continued to spread across the land, Lag crept into the world and stole bandwidth, while Crash disrupted the fun the Children were having, and forced them back into their dormant, disembodied states. Rolling Restart is regularly summoned into the world by Uncle Phil in an effort to maintain its stability. Rolling Restart's job is to restore order to a world hurt by Lag and Crash. While his power is often resented by the Children, as it temporarily disrupts parts of the world, they rejoice in its after-effects and frolic free from the interference of Lag and Crash. Please feel free to contact Ivy Lane: Chosen One of Ruth for more information. You can contact her in Second Life or by email: CultofRuthEternal@comcast.net Or come visit Cult of Ruth Eternal™ in world. References to CORE™ 'My Name is Ruth' A creative video contribution to the history of Ruth the All-Mother. It speaks to us of the Goddess's creation/birth and how she touches all of our lives. The release date of this machinima was May 2, 2009. Machinima by [[User:Wander_Trudeau | Wander Trudeau]] Music by Eneahead Creative Consultant [[User:Ivy_Lane | Ivy Lane]] "My Name is Ruth" on YouTube "My Name is Ruth" in HD Category:Culture Category:Religion Category:Semiotics Category:Diety Category:Ruth Category:People Category:Ivy Lane